Sweet child of mine
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: Brittany faces the ultimate challenge.


****

Sweet child of mine.

By Wouter Jaegers [wo.jaegers@planet.nl][1]

Mother and child relationships a thing all the Lawndale high school students know about. But what is it really like to be a mother? One of our Lawndalian young women will find out.

"Unbeshreiblich weiblich" By Nina Hagen starts to play as the Taylor residence comes into view. Brittany's room, Brittany is fast asleep and her long blond hair is draped around her head. (I bet she doesn't sleep with her pig tails in.-WJ)The alarm goes off, awakening her. 

Brittany: Oh that was wonderful Kevyy… Kevin? (Remembers the night before) Oh yeah I let him out last night.

Brittany emerges from her bed and searches for her cheerleader uniform only to find it in shreds. Brittany sighs, another uniform Kevin ripped open out of lust. She opens her wardrobe and picks out a new one, luckily her father buys them by the dozens. After all he could afford it to buy his daughter something like that. "How long will it be until Kevin tears this one to shreds?" Brittany thought with a smile as she slipped her body in it. It was true that she had a furious sex life, based on her cute face and her impressive cleavage. She had seen many boys, most of them football players, getting in her bed. Drunk and dozed by her appearance they gladly gave in to their lust. Brittany enjoyed living like this, she was hot and could get any boy she wanted and that made it worth it all. She picked up a song that told it all.

Brittany: (Singing, what else would it be, "the bad touch") You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel… (normal voice) I wonder why, discovery is not a porn channel? 

The Bloodhound gang's ode to the reason why we are here continues to play as she makes her way to school. Also on their way are Daria and Jane.

Jane: (In the middle of a conversation with Daria.) …and so it turns out that they took the egg cells of people like the members of The Spice Girls and All Saints to current teen heroines like Britney Spears. And have them cloned in order to create the ultimate female.

Daria: It sounds like something Upchuck would try to do, I wouldn't be surprised if he was collecting hair samples from the Physical education showers. 

Jane: Or worse, catching our droppings from the sewers.

Daria: ("Eureka" kind of voice, in a deadpan way.) AHA! That explains why he always wears a lot of after-shave.

Jane: And when he has all he needs he pulls the DNA from it and clones it to make his perfect babe.

Daria: And perfect she will certainly be; she'll have my sarcasm, your swift kick in his crown jewels, Andrea's venomous mouth and Jodie's manipulative persona to make him participate in extra curricular activities.

Jane: I have to paint this, the perfect woman finally realized. I would even volunteer to bear this child.

Daria: I would too if there wasn't this big downside to it. It still would be Upchuck as the father of the child.

Jane: Yeah, I wouldn't do something _that_ cruel to my future kids.

Daria: Really, they deserve a far better Dad.

Jane: Say Daria, do you envision yourself as a mother?

Daria: To be perfectly honest with you, no. I think that will be a topic for the future, way ahead in the future. Why, do you envision yourself as a mother?

Jane: Sure, I envision having kids as making artworks. Furthermore it will finally reveal how it must have felt for Sigourney Weaver with that alien inside her.

Daria: That certainly justifies pregnancy for you. But what will you do once the child is born, can you handle all the stresses of raising it?

Jane: No sweat, babysitting Summer's kids taught me a very important lesson about kids: a kid basically has an entrance and two exits. Once you've realized that, the rest is a piece of cake. I was raised in that way and so were my siblings.

Daria: Which is why your family is so dysfunctional. Anyway it's reassuring that you'll be continuing the Lane family tradition; give birth to a couple of kids, give them the chance to run away and watch them develop when they occasionally return. (Smirking) You are evil Lane, a real she-devil.

Jane: (Also smirking) Flatterer.

Daria: (Quasi insulted) Hey, don't insult me!

A few hours later in Ms. Barch's class is everyone working on their assignments, Brittany is doing her best while Kevin has to write something degrading about his sex on the blackboard. Brittany is getting paler and paler as time goes by. Jodie notices this, Brittany's stupidity can be annoying but she's a good person. 

Jodie: Brittany, are you ok, you look awful.

Brittany: (Low, very ill voice) No I'm not… 

She suddenly goes green and speeds up to the sink and throws up. Ms. Barch notices this and walks up to her in concern.

Barch: Brittany, are you ok?

Brittany: (Annoyed) Do I look ok?

Barch: (To Jodie) Jodie take her to the nurse's office, (Turns to Kevin) Kevin clean up her vomit, NOW!

Kevin: Aaaaawwwwwhhhhh man!

Daria: (Looking up from her book) Did something happen?

Jane: Brittany threw up and Kevin has to clean it.

Daria: In other words, nothing happened.

Jane: Right.

But inside the nurse's office there is proof that something _did_ happen, Brittany has passed out.

Nurse: Oh dear, I've seen these symptoms before… Is she sexually active?

Jodie: That's an understatement, she screws about every boy she can get her hands on.

Nurse: Then this was bound to happen sooner or later, these are prime examples of "morning sickness" symptoms.

Jodie: (Shocked) Does that mean that she's pregnant?

Nurse: I don't know for sure, we'd have to take a pregnancy test on her to make sure of that. Do you have any idea who the possible father might be?

Jodie: That would be Kevin Thompson without a doubt.

Nurse: Oh god no… Why don't you bring her home and inform her parents, while I'll get a pregnancy test for her to take home.

Jodie: Ok, I'll go get my boyfriend right away. He can drive us there.

Jodie rushes back to Ms. Barch's class.

Jodie: Michael, quick I need you! 

But before Mack stands up Ms. Barch intercepts him.

Barch: NOT SO FAST YOU MAN! (Turns to Jodie) And what about you, little traitor, you are supposed to be a role model for the school. And you should know by now that I won't tolerate young women like you to suffer a similar fate as I. and here you come storming in telling this PIG that you need him! 

Jodie: (Screaming her lungs out) AND SO FREAKING WHAT? I REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PAST, GET THE HELL OVER IT! I NEED MICHAEL TO DRIVE ME AND BRITTANY TO HER HOME!! 

Barch: Now don't get this attitude on me young lady!

Jodie: OH YES I DO. I NEED MACK'S HELP NOW. WHY DON'T YOU STICK YOUR RESENTMENT OF MALES UP YOUR ASS, FILTHY HYPOCRITE.

Barch: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Jodie: WE ALL KNOW ABOUT YOUR RELATION WITH MR. O' NEILL AND YOU FORBADE US TO EVEN HAVE BOYFRIENDS! 

The class bursts into applause, Mack looks with a triumphant smile at Ms. Barch as he takes Jodie's side and runs off to get Brittany home.

Barch: (To no one in particular) But Timmy is different, he's not a man but a man. Not a man in definition of the word "Man" but…

Daria: It was about time that something like this happened.

Jane: Too bad that _you_ didn't do it, right?

Daria: Not really, why would I keep Jodie away from such a pleasure?

Ms. Barch: (still rambling on.) Timmy is a man, nothing more, nothing less but he's not a man like the rest of all men. He's just a man and what's wrong with loving him? After all I'm a woman and he's a man it's only natural and…

Daria: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Jane: Yup.

Daria: Let's get her to Mrs. Manson. 

Barch: …Timmy is a man. That's true but he's MY man and so he really isn't a man at all. He's just a man for Christ's sake, a normal man who needs a woman and I'm a woman needing a man. So what's the buzz? He's just a man like you and you, just a man…

Jane: (While taking Ms. Barch and guiding her out of the class room) Do you think she'll return to her old self again?

Daria: I sincerely hope not, I'm beginning to like her this way.

Barch: (while the girls are leading her down the hallway) He is a man, a normal man and nothing but a man… 

Meanwhile are Jodie and Mack arriving at the Taylor residence with a still unconcious Brittany lying on the back seat. Ashley Amber opens the door as she sees them approaching.

Ashley: (Even more air headed then Brittany on her worst) Hel-lo Jodie, Brittany isn't home or something. She's probably sitting right next to you in class right now or whatever.

Jodie: (Gets an "I don't believe this" look on her face.) I know Mrs. Taylor. Michael and I came to bring her back. She suddenly felt ill and fainted.

As Ashley Amber saw Mack gently lifting her stepdaughter from the back seat and carrying her towards the door she understood the seriousness of the situation.

Ashley: Ohmygawd, quick come in. I'll show you her room and I'll call my husband immediately.

Jodie: No you'd better get her some wet towels first, she's feverish.

Ashley: Err, Like ok, I guess…

Mack carried Brittany to her room and gently laid her down on her bed, while Ashley Amber sped off to got some wet towels.

Mack: Jodie what's with her, you're hiding something.

Jodie: Morning sickness, Brittany might be pregnant. And what would I achieve by telling that numbskull of that stepmother of hers, she's too stupid to handle a situation like this and her father isn't much better then she is. Brittany would only suffer more under the hands of these people.

Mack: (Smiles) Jodie, it is at times like this that I really see the loyalty you show towards your friends.

Jodie: Ok, Brittany is an airhead and she can be really annoying but she isn't evil and she sometimes shows that there's more to her then meets the eye. And furthermore, she's worth it.

Mack: And she's lucky to have friends like you. 

Ashley Amber comes back in with the towels and hands them to Jodie.

Jodie: Thank you Mrs. Taylor, can you help me get her out of her uniform, she can't hardly breath in it. Michael… 

Mack: Ok I'll go, after all I got to leave the girl some modesty.

Ashley: Thanks for your understanding Mack.

Mack: (While walking out) You're welcome, Mrs. Taylor. 

Brittany slowly awakened and as she slowly opened her eyes she saw her best friend Jodie and her stepmother.

Brittany: (weakly) Jodie? …what…happened…?

Jodie: You threw up in the classroom and you fainted when I brought you to the nurse's office. She checked you out and told me you had the flu and so she told me to take you home. Mack drove me and here you are.

Brittany: (Weak smile) Thanks Jodie, you are the best friend that I could wish for…

Jodie: (Through voice over) Like hell I am, I lied to you Brittany. (Out loud to Ashley Amber) Mrs. Taylor could you get me this medicine at the store, (Hands her a piece of paper) on the double please?

Ashley: (Perky again, relieved about Brittany's recovery.) Sure, I'll be right back.

But as soon as Ashley Amber had left the house Jodie dropped her charade.

Jodie: Brittany, I lied you aren't having the flu.

Brittany: Oh does that mean that I'm not sick at all?

Jodie: No it means there is something far more serious going on with you.

Brittany: What do you mean?

Jodie: The nurse said that you have morning sickness.

Brittany: What, does that mean that I will be sick every morning?

Jodie: No it means that… Wait let me explain this differently. Brittany, when was the last time you had sex and with whom?

Brittany: Last night, with Kevyy. It was really hot!

Jodie: Did you use protection?

Brittany: I think we did, Kevin said that he would pull out at his climax.

Jodie: And did he do that?

Brittany: I can't remember…

Jodie: Now given all this, what does happen if you don't use protection in bed?

Brittany: (Realizing Jodie's point.) Oh no…

Jodie: I lied to your parents because I figured that they aren't capable of handling such a situation. But relax, we're not sure of it yet, I brought you this pregnancy test so we can find out for sure. Don't worry about your stepmother, the note I gave her is an old parking ticket and since she doesn't know where to find a pharmacy we won't see her back for at least two hours. 

Brittany: But what will I do when I do turn out to be pregnant? Dad will kill me, not to mention Kevin, when he finds out and Ashley Amber knows nothing about motherhood.

Jodie: (Silently) Or anything else. (Out loud) Let's not panic Brittany if you do the test now we'll see. 

Brittany: (small voice) Ok.

While Brittany goes off to take the test, Jodie uses the Taylor household telephone and dials the Morgendorffer household number.

Quinn: Hello?

Jodie: Hi Quinn, this is Jodie Landon speaking. Could I speak to Daria for a minute?

Quinn: (Stunned) Daria, you as one of the most popular persons in school want to speak to Daria?

Jodie: Yes could you get her for me, it's an emergency.

Quinn: Oh, but I could help you. When did you start to think that your outfit sucked?

Jodie: (Getting angry) It's not about that, Quinn. Give me Daria NOW! And you wonder why I never talk to you…

Quinn: (meek) Okay, sorry. (Calling out) Daria, it's for you! 

Quinn's curiosity is prickled, what's going on? As Daria took the phone from her she quickly grabbed her dictation recorder and started to record what Daria said to Jodie. "This might give me something to blackmail her with." She thought as she pushed the "record" button.

Daria: Hello?

Jodie: Hey Daria, this is Jodie, I need your help. Brittany had morning sickness.

Daria: What, do you mean pregnant?

Jodie: She's taking a pregnancy test right as we speak, the thing is that nobody must know about this.

Daria: Don't worry about it, I won't say anything. Does the "father" know about it?

Jodie: (Sarcastic) Would you volunteer to tell him?

Daria: Oh yeah, he wouldn't understand… wait a minute, are we talking about the same guy?

Jodie: There's only one Kevin Thompson in our school, thank god.

Daria: Does Mack know about it?

Jodie: Yes I already told him. (a door is heard slamming, Jodie continues whispering.) Brittany is done, I'll call you back.

Daria: Hang in there and bye.

Quinn looks stunned at what she heard, hearing only Daria part of the phone conversation and the tone that Jodie took on her. That could only mean one thing: Jodie is pregnant and Mack isn't the father.

Brittany: (Hysterical) Ohmygawd, it came out positive.

Jodie: Ok calm down, nobody has to know. Do you have any family who could give you some advice about problems like this?

Brittany: (Slowly starting to cry) My real mother, Viviane Taylor but she's gone and I don't know where.

But outside of Brittany's room two ears of someone who's heart had been broken by this revelation picked up the whole conversation. Ashley Amber choked, she came back to get her purse, which she forgot and there she found herself becoming step grandmother. She sighed, Jodie was right this was a part of parenting she knew nothing about, she married Steve because of his wealth and the fact that she liked his Daughter. Claming such a great girl like Brittany as her own Daughter was the biggest achievement she made and she didn't even need to get pregnant. But this was all backfiring on her, Brittany was right, if she needed real advice about this then she would need to talk to her real mother not her stepmother. Ashley Amber swallowed deeply and made her decision. 

The Lane residence a few hours later, Jodie is talking to Daria and Jane about Brittany's "problem".

Jane: Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, does Kevin know about it?

Daria: Are you volunteering to tell him?

Jane: Oh yeah, he wouldn't understand.

Jodie: The most important thing right now is that it doesn't leek out.

Trent walks in.

Trent: What?

Jane: Women's problems Trent, you wouldn't understand.

Trent: I'm sorry.

Trent leaves.

Jodie: At least he knows when he's welcome and when he isn't. 

Jane: Having three sisters will do that for a man.

Daria: And speaking of which, Jodie did we tell you what your outburst did to Ms. Barch?

Jodie: (smirking, she knows this will be entertaining) Out with it Daria.

Cut to Ms. Barch's apartment, she's lying on her bed still rambling on.

Barch: He's a MAN but still he isn't as Man as my former husband who was also a man but I wouldn't hold it against Timmy after all he's only a man and nothing more but a man, a sweet man, a nice man, a sensitive man…

But meanwhile at the Morgendorffer residence… 

Quinn: (talking at the telephone) Sandi, guess what I just heard…

A few hours pass we see Sandi talking to Stacy and Stacy talking to Tiffany etc… 

The Zen that night Mystik Spiral Takes the stage and launches into a new song of theirs. Trent is adding extra chime by playing on the twelve string section of a double neck guitar. 

Trent: Our love is bouncy, it sends me all the way around the room. And I enjoy this thing as it kills my usual gloom.

Jesse & Trent: 'Cause our love goes "boing" (Trent makes a twanging noise on his double neck to simulate a bouncing sound) whenever we're together. Our love just bounces me around when I'm with you. Our love goes "Boing" (Trent twangs again) when you appear in leather. And hurting me is the best you can do.

Jane: Ooh better watch out Daria, Trent is getting kinky. 

Daria: Not as kinky as his sister is, I came by a few days back and saw you and Tom doing…

Jane: (interrupts) You didn't?!

Daria: Right I did "Honey muffin".

Jane: Damn pet names, damned damn pet names.

Daria: (smirks) I don't think "Mother Love bone " would agree with you.

Jane: (beet red) Oh no…

B.L. (Read my "school bands" story) walks over to them.

B.L.: Hi Daria, hi Jane.

Daria: Hi B.L., how's life?

B.L.: The same as always but I now have heard something really scary. According to the fashion club Jodie is pregnant and Mack isn't the father.

Daria: DAMN YOU QUINN! She overheard me talking to Jodie on the phone.

B.L.: Are you saying its true?

Daria: No Jodie and I were discussing Brittany but Quinn only heard my part in the conversation and I said something like: "Does the father know?" and "We are talking about the same guy, right?"

B.L.: What's up with Brittany?

Jane: She had morning sickness and her pregnancy test turned out positive.

B.L.: That sucks.

Daria: Jodie and I agreed to keep this a secret but Quinn has ruined it. …again.

The Landon residence, Jodie is speaking to Daria who phoned her about the latest progression.

Jodie: That explains why all those people came up and said they were sorry for me. At least my parents don't know about it yet.

Michelle and Andrew bust in.

Michelle: Jodie, what did you do?

Andrew: You CAN'T have a baby, it would get in the way of your study.

Daria quickly hangs up, she heard enough.

The Morgendorffer residence, at Quinn's room, Quinn is asleep. Daria creeps up on her and blows a whistle causing Quinn to bolt up.

Daria: Rise and shine little spy.

Quinn: DARIA, HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU…

Daria: (Shouts) SHUT UP! (Low and dangerous) You couldn't stop yourself from overhearing my conversation with Jodie, could you? And by doing so making her life a hell by spreading a lie.

Quinn: What do you mean, it was quite obvious: she had an emergency, acted madly about me not giving the phone to you immidiatly and them I heard you saying something like "does the father know" and "does Mack know". So it was quite obvious that Jodie was calling to tell you she found out that she's pregnant.

Daria: But it wasn't obvious to you that we could have been talking about somebody else, was it?

Quinn: You mean she isn't, oh no. The school will see me as a liar and I'll be thrown out of the fashion club.

Daria: Jodie and I were hoping that no one would know about "that person's" problem but to your actions it won't be a secret too long because Jodie will have to explain herself. I was going to kill you but I guess that the humiliation of having to face her is a much better punishment.

Daria leaves.

The next morning at Lawndale high school, Jodie is walking with Mack at her side while everyone is strangely looking at them. Mack, already informed about the rumor scowls at everyone. Ms. Barch walks by.

Barch: (To Jodie) Why don't you get it, he's just a man, just look at them. (Points at B.L. and her boyfriend Walter) They understand: man and woman belong to each other. And you can't call me a hypocrite if I'm having an affair with Timmy.

Jodie: Maybe not, but I CAN call you a hypocrite for not allowing us, the girls in your class, to have boyfriends.

Barch: But why should I have something to say about what you do?

Mack: And why did I have to sit out all those hours of detention?

Ms. Barch thinks, Mack has a point: there was no reason at all.

Barch: I'm sorry Mack, after all you're only a man and that gave me reason enough. I didn't see you as human.

Mack: (Genuinely surprised) It's alright Ms. Barch I'm just a man.

Barch: (while walking away) Right, he's right and what's wrong with being a man? You can't have women if you don't have men…

Mack: (Smiles) Let's stay away from her for a while, this is scary, I just might start to like her.

Jodie: Yeah, and to think that it only took someone who stood up against her.

Daria: (Walking by) And you had a blast by doing so, didn't you?

Jodie smiles widely.

Jodie: Really. She was right; busting on jerks and bitches really is one of life's few pleasures and I really should do it more often.

Mack's face goes dark.

Mack: Now is your chance.

The fashion club and a whole lot of people including the ones from the extracurricular activities walk up to them. Sandi speaks up.

Sandi: Well, well, the two of you made up again.

Jodie: (Carefully bringing her armor in position, ready for the assault.) What's that supposed to mean?

Sandi: Getting yourself pregnant to cut school activities would be a good reason. And what about you Mack, you aren't the father so why haven't you dumped her yet.

Mack: Because I don't have a reason to.

Jodie: Furthermore: I'm not pregnant at all, I couldn't afford to be pregnant concerning my schedule. (At hearing this, some people breath out a sigh in relieve and go their own way.) But I guess some ambitious people could come up with a lie to take my place when I'm dejected as editor of yearbook, president of the French club, Vice-president of the student council and all the other extra curricular activities I do.

Sandi: (feeling that Jodie is turning her from the prosecutor into the prosecuted) Oh yeah? Well, we do have evidence that proves otherwise.

She takes out the recorder and presses the "Play" button. Daria's part of the phone conversation is heard. People react in shock.

Sandi: This recording of that "relative" of Quinn stated that you're indeed pregnant and that Mack isn't the father.

Jodie shoots daggers at Quinn who cowers under her stare, if Daria wouldn't kill her then Jodie certainly would.

Sandi: We have decided to see you in student court.

Jodie: Fine with me, come on Michael. Let's leave those stubborn mules.

Daria appears.

Daria: It will be a win-win situation Jodie. If you will be found guilty you'll finally have time for yourself. If you will be found not guilty Sandi will lose all her power.

Jodie: I guess it's time to take legal action.

Helen's office, later that day, Jodie, Michelle, Daria & Jane are talking about this courtcase.

Jodie: I hope you respect our decision about not wanting to reveal the identity of the person who really is pregnant, Mrs. Morgendorffer. But we promised her secrecy. She has a hard enough time as it is.

Helen: Don't worry Jodie, I respect that, being a mother myself. Did you tell your parents? 

Jodie: Yes, but it took a pregnancy test to convince them that I really was telling the truth without telling that person's name. (Glares at her mother.)

Michelle: (Trying to get around this part) But it was your daughter who started this Helen Morgendorffer.

Daria: But she will be punished enough when she's dejected from the fashion club, not to mention being grounded for a month.

Michelle: (Sees she's losing ground) But she still taped that phone conversation and…

Daria: (interrupting) To black mail on me, Mrs. Landon. Anglo/Americans also have sibling wrestles.

Jodie nods in amusement at Daria, she can handle her Mom.

Helen: Now let's look at our options…

Meanwhile at the Taylor residence is Ashley Amber taking care of Brittany, she looks in sadness at the girl she cares so much about. The doorbell rings and Ashley suddenly begins to smile: the person who is qualified to take care of this dilemma has arrived. She opens the door and takes the visitor to Brittany's room.

Ashley: Brittany, I like have to tell you something, I overheard your conversation with Jodie and I knew that you were right. I'm not fit to give you advice about motherhood and so I decided to call the one person who can.

Ashley Amber moves away and lets the person in.

Brittany: MOM!

Vivienne: Brittany, oh dear, I'm so glad to see you.

They embrace. Ashley Amber smiles but then she decides to leave them the privacy. But Brittany stops her.

Brittany: Ashley, wait. You may not be my real mother but you're a close second any other stepmother would never have called my real mother to help me in this crises. You have every right to be with us during this reunion "Mom".

Ashley Amber starts to shine as she hugs Brittany.

Vivienne: And I must say you did a great job looking after her while I chickened away.

Ashley: Steve never told me why you left him.

Vivienne: He became sooo…Oblivious about everything and he never showed attention to his kids and then you came into sight, no hard feelings Ashley, Steve and I just weren't meant to be. Brittany, please tell me what happened.

Meanwhile at the Thompson residence is Charlene having a heart to heart with her son.

Charlene: Kevin, why do you still hang around that Brittany, she's nothing but trouble, you guys have broken up a hundred times.

Kevin: Awh Mom, she isn't that bad at least not at studying. (grins)

Charlene: (Knowing what he means by the word "Study") So was your father, he was quarterback twenty years ago, I was head cheerleader at the time, just like you and Brittany are now. I'm afraid that the two of you will make the same mistakes as we did when we were your age.

Kevin: What mistakes, Mom?

Charlene: YOU, your conception took us by surprise, we hadn't even planned on having children, we weren't prepared. I was eighteen when you were born and I was too young and clueless, I didn't know what to do. I just want to keep you from having a similar fate as mine.

At that moment at the Taylor residence is Vivienne dialing the Thompson's phone number. Charlene answers the phone.

Charlene: Thompson's.

Vivienne: Hi Charlene, this is Vivienne Welson speaking, we were both cheerleaders remember?

Charlene: (Perky) Of course I remember, how are you?

Vivienne: I'm doing fine but I didn't call you to talk about glory days. My daughter Brittany is pregnant from your son.

Charlene: (Mortified) Oh no, De-Ja-Vu.

The next day at the Thompson residence are the Taylors and the Thompsons discussing the future of Brittany's unborn child. Steve is furious, How could that boy made his little girl suffer like this, Douglas defends his son "He didn't know." Vivienne and Ashley Amber comforted Brittany who sat crying on the couch while the carnage unfolded right before her eyes. Charlene looked at Brittany and suddenly felt sorry for her, she knew the situation, she'd experienced it herself. She took Brittany apart and decided to have a heart to heart with her.

Charlene: Brittany, I need to talk with you.

Brittany: (Sniffling) What for, you only saw me as a brat who tried to steal your son away from you.

Charlene: No, I was afraid. As soon as the two of you started dating I was afraid that you might end up in a situation like this, like I have been nineteen years ago.

Brittany: What are you saying, Mrs. Thompson? I don't understand.

Charlene: (While taking Brittany to one of the trophy rooms of the Thompson residence) You are a "Babe" Brittany; big breasted, blonde and cute faced. A combination that will get you any guy in the world at your knees. Kevin is a "Hunk" muscular, gentle and equipped with a cute butt. A hard to ignore combination.

Brittany: (giggles) You got that right, Mrs. Thompson.

Charlene: Take a look at this.

Charlene pionts at a black & white picture of Douglas from twenty years ago, he looks just like Kevin.

Charlene: That's Douglas, as he was when he was eighteen years old.

Brittany: Wow, he looks just like Kevin.

Charlene: And this is me.

Charlene shows Brittany a picture that shows a girl in a cheerleading uniform that resembles Stacy. 

Brittany: Wow, you were so cute. (Recognizes something familiar in her appearance)… Wait a minute, you look like someone I know from school.

Brittany reads the underline of the picture.

Brittany: "Charlene Rowe" Are you related to a Stacy Rowe, she's a schoolmate of mine.

Charlene: She is my niece, her father, Jason Rowe is my older brother. (Takes out another picture) And take a look at who's standing next to me in this picture.

Brittany sees a mirror image of herself. "Vivienne Welson" it says.

Brittany: Mom?

Charlene: She looked just like you, doesn't she?

Vivienne: (While walking in) Yes the resemblance is striking. I was the cheerleader trainer at the time. Before someone discovered me and gave me a part in… A-hum, an adult movie.

Charlene: And you met Steve there didn't you?

Vivienne: Yes he was one of the boys they had in that movie but later on he started producing and hit the big figures. In 1983 Brittany was born and He didn't even had time to raise her and a few years later when Brian was born, he came home one day with Ashley and announced the divorce. To tell you the truth Charlene, I was fine with it and I like Ashley. So I packed my bags, headed to Hollywood and started a restaurant.

Charlene: This conversation that I had with Brittany reminded me why I always said that she should stay away from Kevin. Not because I don't like her but she reminds me so much of myself and I wanted to prevent her from making the same mistakes I made.

Brittany: At least I know that when this Baby is born, I have three wonderful women to turn to when I need some help.

Vivienne: I will rent an apartment in Lawndale to be there when it happens.

The next day in student court, Jodie appears with her mother and Helen as her attorney. Mr. DeMartino appears in a robe carrying a gaffel and nods the audience to arise.

DeMartino: This court is NOW in session. We call in the case FROM Alexandra Elaine Griffin against Jodie Abigail Landon. (to Sandi) Ms. Griffin, state your terms.

Sandi: I sue Ms. Landon because she made herself get pregnant to get away from her responsibilities in her extra curricular activities. 

DeMartino: (to Jodie) Ms. Landon, how do you plead?

Jodie: Not guilty, your honor.

DeMartino: Ms. Griffin, proceed. 

Sandi: One of my fashion club members, had recorded a phone call her relative made with the prosecuted that stated otherwise.

Daria's voice is heard.

DeMartino: Would Ms. Daria Morgendorffer please come forward?

Daria: Certainly, Ms. Landon phoned me because one of her friends has turned out to be pregnant and she needed some advice on what to do. The defendant and I agreed to this person that we wouldn't reveal her name, she has a hard enough time as it is.

Sandi: Objection, your honor.

Demartino: Overruled, Ms. Morgendorffer please continue.

Daria: From what I understand curiosity is the reason why my SISTER taped my conversation. My SISTER Quinn took it as evidence that Ms. Landon was calling to say that she's pregnant.

DeMartino: Thank you very MUCH Ms. Morgendorffer. Ms. Landon, what would have set Ms. Quinn Morgendorffer to tape your conversation?

Jodie: The fact that I behaved a little rude towards her when she didn't gave the phone to Daria when I asked her too.

DeMartino: Ms. Quinn Morgendorffer, is that true?

Quinn: Yes your honor, it is true. Plus the fact that she said that is was an emergency, I just had to know what's going on. Furthermore I couldn't understand why she called for Daria. Jodie is one of the most popular people in school so why would she call someone who isn't popular at all?

Jodie: Which was why I acted rude against her, she wanted to know why Daria and not her. When I needed to talk to Daria quickly.

Daria: Jodie and I are friends I met her in class and she's a good thinker.

Jodie: Quinn never came up to me to have a talk.

DeMartino: Ms. Landon, do you harbor anything against your extra curricular activities.

Jodie: Yes, your honor. They take in so much time that I always end up exhausted at the end of the day, the only time I have for myself is when I'm asleep.

Michelle and Andrew look at each other in shock, they never thought that their daughter is breaking under the pressure they put on her.

Jodie: If I wanted to quit one of them, I would tell them and not get myself pregnant.

Sandi: Objection, your honor. Why doesn't she tell us the name of the person who really is pregnant while telling us that she would quit on her extra curricular activities?

Brittany: Because she promised me to. 

The whole audience falls quiet under this latest revelation.

DeMartino: Please come forward Ms. Taylor.

Brittany: I'm the one who's pregnant, Jodie and Daria promised me to keep this a secret. The reason why Daria asked if Mack knew about it was because he and Jodie brought me home after the nurse stated that I had morning sickness.

Kevin: And I am the father.

DeMartino: (quietly) Somehow I'm not surprised at this.

Jodie: I guess this wraps things up your honor, I'm not guilty. But if Ms. Griffin really wants to take my place in all the extra curricular activities that I'm a part of then I gladly give her those. I could use some vacation.

Ms. Li: (speaks up) And your extra points on your College application will remain. And as for you Ms. Taylor, you will be excused from Physical education and cheerleading until your child is born.

Daria: (to Jane) I guess that Ms. Li isn't that bad after all.

DeMartino: I hereby call the defendant not guilty, case dismissed. (Slams the gaffel.)

Mack approaches Kevin.

Mack: So you're going to be a dad, eh?

Kevin: Yeah and I'm telling you Michael, it's really strange.

Mack: What do you mean?

Kevin: I can't call you "Mack-Daddy" anymore because I'm the "Daddy" myself now.

Mack: Any idea on what name your child is going to have?

Kevin: No, Brit and I haven't decided on it yet.

Mack: Don't worry about it, you'll have nine months to make up your mind.

Kevin: And that will be the last months with the lions, I'm stopping. My own dad advised me to stop playing football and get a job to support my child.

Douglas Thompson walks over to them.

Doug: You must be Michael J. Mackenzie, right?

Mack: Mack for friends, Mr. Thompson. 

Doug: I've seen some games you played and you're really good out there, if you got some free time you could come over to play with me and Kevin one day.

Mack: I would like too Mr. Thompson but I got something else that occupies my free time these days.

Jodie walks up to them.

Jodie: Right you are Michael, let's go to Chez Pierre, my treat.

Two months have past. Sandi learns the hard way that you have to be careful at what you wish for. The Griffin's are having dinner but Sandi hasn't come down yet.

Linda: (Shouting) SANDI, DINNER IS READY.

Tom: What's with her these days, normally she's the first to have dinner.

Linda: I advised her to take on some extra curricular activities and I guess she's still busy doing them.

Tom: But can she handle all that?

Linda: Don't worry she'll be…

Sandi walks in, sits down and topples face first in her dinner and snores loudly.

Linda: (Resuming her sentence)…just fine.

At the Taylor residence is everyone gathered because of an announcement Kevin and Brittany are going to make.

Brittany: Moms and Dad, Kevin and I have decided to raise this kid as a family, we are getting married.

Kevin: Yeah, we took the touchdown.

Brittany: That is "taking the plunge" babe.

Kevin: Whatever.

Steve: OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU ARE!

Ashley: Calm down, Steve.

Steve: If you want my daughter Thompson, then you first have to get passed me!

Kevin: ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S DO IT!

Steve lunges out to Kevin who fends off his attack and punches him in the stomach. Steve crumples and starts to laugh.

Steve: You can have her Kevin …son. I just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't marry some softy with no spine. Brittany deserves a man that is ready and willing to fight for her.

Kevin: Glad to hear it "Dad".

Steve shakes Kevin's hand and suddenly grabs him and gives him a "Noogy"

Steve: Just remember to watch your back, "son".

Another two months pass, Brittany's belly has tripled in size. She and Vivienne are attending pregnancy exersises. And the whole cheerleading squad is helping.

Douglas and Kevin have readied a baby room at the Thompson residence far away from Brian's path of destruction. Meanwhile at the Morgendorffer residence is the fashion club debating.

Sandi: (Very tired voice) This meeting…of the…French club, or was it the Asian club…?

Quinn: (surprised at Sandi's sloppiness) The fashion club, Sandi.

Sandi: Oh yeah…zzzzee vazzzionnn club… izz now in zezion… Quinn… why don't you… take… over… for… a while…I dezzzperately need zzzome…(drops on Quinn's bed.) zzzzzzlllllleeeeep!

The girls look in amazement at Sandi who peacefully falls asleep. 

Daria and Jane are watching "sick, sad, world".

Announcer: Are guitarists using their instruments to control the minds of their audiences? "No strings attached" Next on sick, sad, world.

Jane: Of course they are, one victim is sitting next to me.

Daria: Huh?

Jane: See?

One month later, two big events have arrived. The graduation from LHS and Kevin and Brittany's wedding. The Lions give Mack and Kevin a farewell party while Brittany gets the cheerleader squad named after her.

Coach Gibson: Kevin, you've been our Quarterback and you've played many good games with us and by showing our gratitude we'll hand you this golden football.

Kevin: (Finally showing that goofy smile again after all those months) Thanks coach, I'm going to miss this.

Coach Gibson: By the way have they found out if your kid is going to be a boy or a girl?

Kevin: According to the paramedic, it will be a boy.

Coach Gibson: Maybe he'll grow up to be the third Thompson Quarterback in the lions.

Kevin: Who knows. By the way guys, Brittany and I are getting married next week you are all invited. And Mack is going to be my best man.

Mack smiles at Kevin. "He has changed for the good, he stopped calling me Mack-daddy" Mack thought to himself.

The wedding reception was held in the Lawndale High auditorium. Daria, Jane and Trent attended and walked through it all looking bored.

Daria: Superficiality, ignorance and stupidity…

Jane: Yeah, all the ingredients of a good party.

Daria suddenly gets hit in the head by a bouquet that falls from the sky.

Daria: Ooooowhh,… (Picks up the bouquet) What the hell?

Brittany: And it's Daria who caught the wedding bouquet, people!

Daria: What? 

Trent: Congratulations Daria, you'll be the next one who's getting married.

Trent lays his hand on her shoulder and adds in a soft purr.

Trent: And who will be the lucky fella?

Daria turns beet red, Trent notices this and smiles.

But it's only two months later that Brittany suddenly gets contraptions she has to go in labor early. After five exhausting hours Thomas Marvin Thompson is born. Kevin faints as he hears it. Brittany's reaction is a lot simpler as she holds her own son. 

Brittany: EEP!

The brand new Thompson family is about to face the future together, a road worth taken.

****

THE END.

   [1]: mailto:wo.jaegers@planet.nl



End file.
